The electric cooking device is a widely used cooking device. In the related art, the electric cooking device having a plurality of inner pots has a generally integral structure, in which the plurality of inner pots are placed in a single and integral outer pot. This kind of electric cooking device can only be used as an integral one, thus occupying a larger space and being inconvenient for use.